Ztigma
by TreBell
Summary: Physical pain was nothing, compared to the pain caused by treason. Deku knew it very well, as he looked at the eyes of that girl who cried precious tears and transpired brilliant diamonds. IzuOcha! Eventual IzuToga / DabiOcha.


**Ztigma**

 _-Author: TreBell-_

 _-Date: 01/30/2018-_

 _-Pairing: Izuku x Ochako / Izuku x Toga / maybe Dabi x Ochako_

 _-Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi | Ztigma 2018 ©TreBell_

* * *

 **-Prologue-**

 _A beautiful lie_

* * *

 _._

 _"Nothing is forever."_

 _._

* * *

He met her, moments before his admission exam to UA. She looked so pretty, innocent and pure, that he would never have imagined a betrayal on her part, much less a backstab. And if he had been told in the past that this girl would be his greatest headache in the present, he would have laughed at how crazy that idea sounded.

"Uraraka-san?"

She was always a very lively and kind girl, always with a bird's smile adorning her round and angelic face, collaborating with her classmates and teams, besides being very friendly and sincere. Of course, until that day.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go. Ah! And I'll borrow your friend... My time with you is over." She said with a smile as she walked towards the portal of Kurogiri, next to the League of Villains. They were about to fulfill their purpose by taking hostage not only to Kacchan, but also to Tokoyami. And now, surprisingly, Uraraka joined them without a trace of fear on her face. What's more, she seemed to even know them perfectly.

"What are you saying? This is a joke, right?" Todoroki looked at her confused. Like his classmates, he felt in another universe, he understood nothing of what was happening and much less assimilated it. It was as if he suddenly received a strong blow of reality in the head.

"Oh, Todoroki-kun... Sorry I didn't introduce myself as I was due," Uraraka scratched her neck with a mock smile. Dabi only rolled his eyes with annoyance and Toga sharpened her gaze against her. "I'm Uravity... Uravity Diamond, official member of the League of Villains."

At that moment, the world stopped spinning around Izuku, which stupefied, enlarged his eyes and began to open his lips slightly as fish out of the water. Uraraka's smile expanded when she looked him in the eye and now, it did not seem to be an angelic smile, rather, she kept the mockery embodied in her whole being. It was a sinister smile that could almost compete with that of a villain.

 _She was a villain all this time._

Why? Why so far did she show her true nature? Uraraka was always a transparent and easy-to-read girl, with the dreams and aspirations of a future heroine. Izuku always believed in her words and even she seemed to depend too much on him and his friend Iida, after to confessing to them the reason why she wanted to be a professional heroine. Then, why did she do all that? What was it that she really wanted from them?

"So you always cheated on us? All this time you were our enemy, Ochako-chan?" Tsuyu, who had remained silent so far, questioned with disappointment in her eyes. She had become a close friend of Uraraka and had supported her much more than any girl of her class, therefore, she was almost as bewildered as Izuku.

"Yes... And you guys were always idiots."

"You are a..." Shoji snarled angrily, ready to attack the girl who now mocked them. However, that only aroused the alert, both in his companions and in the villains, who soon were put in offensive pose. Todoroki had to take him from one of his many limbs to calm him down.

Izuku clenched his fists with the frustration contained. Everything seemed to be a bad-taste joke planned by the girl of gravity, a horrible, so real joke that had no end. And she just laughed at them with loud laughter that cooled his skin to the freezing point. That girl was definitely not the Uraraka he met, _his_ Uraraka.

Because Izuku Midoriya was madly in love with her. He could not just ignore his feelings at the time and felt that these intensified more and more, despite the disappointment he had about her. He knew he was being an idiot—as she said—but he needed to do something to keep her from getting away from him, he didn't care if Uraraka laughed at him again or his friends rebuked him. Ochako Uraraka needed to know what he felt.

"Uraraka-san! I am..."

"Do you love me, Deku-kun?" The chestnut interrupted with irony, however, in her eyes of chocolate could be seen an unusual brightness, as if it were a grudge or something else. On the other hand, Izuku was petrified by these words. If she said so fluently, that meant that she already knew his feelings long ago and still acted so calmly. No, that couldn't be true.

"This is not a good time to talk about love, don't you think?" Dabi was beginning to despair. "Let's go now."

"He's right..." Toga supported her companion, looking at Uraraka with a frown and without the typical smile that characterized her. "Besides, Izuku is my man."

"And who the hell are you?!" Ochako shouted irritated and sharpened her gaze against Toga. She didn't like it at all that that girl with a psycho complex referred to Deku that way.

While a battle of looks began between the two girls, Shoji—who had already deduced the situation—took advantage of the moment of distraction from the crowd to snatch Katsuki and Tokoyami from the pockets of Mr. Compress, calling too much attention. Midoriya realized right away that his priority at the time was his friends, so he would not let them take them.

The six-armed boy explained a little bit about the tactic used by the "magician" and grabbed the two small spheres that simulated being his companions compressed with the palm of one of his hands. This alleviated a bit of the wound to Izuku, however his relief did not last long, as Mr. Compress admitted to having used lures in his pockets, while showing the two real spheres in his tongue and breaking the two false that Shoji had.

The villains crossed the portal in front of his eyes and Uraraka went with them. Izuku couldn't afford to lose any of his friends.

Meanwhile, behind a bush was Aoyama, mentally fighting between doing something or not. His classmates were facing the enemy while he was hiding cowardly, but he was in all his right to be afraid, for he valued his life. However, it was also his duty to save his comrades, so without thinking, his navel launched a laser beam that gave just in Mr. Compress's tongue, leaving the two small spheres within reach.

Todoroki and Shoji ran to reach the spheres and Midoriya took a long jump in the same direction. They managed to catch Tokoyami, but they did not execute the same fate with Bakugo, as Dabi came forward and took him back. Mr. Compress undone his peculiarity, leaving Bakugo in the middle of the portal, with his gaze lost. In turn, Dhabi took his from the head to make his enter the portal completely.

"Without difficulty..." Dabi said with a smile.

"Mission accomplished," Uraraka went on. The portal was closing more and more, but that did not prevent him from looking at Izuku with melancholy. "By the way, Deku-kun... I like you, too."

The carrier of One for All shouted, seeking to approach the portal to bring them back, however, Katsuki stopped him.

"Deku... Stay back."

And finally the portal was closed, taking to Katsuki in this. Izuku could not suppress the heartbreaking cries that his interior kept and the others just looked shocked to nothing, where a few seconds ago were his enemies. Suddenly, what seemed to be a normal camp, had become the worst nightmare, both Class 1-A and Class 1-B. With more than a dozen wounded, three villains arrested, two missing persons and a traitor.

Ochako Uraraka was the traitor. And she took Katsuki next to her without a trace.

Yuuei couldn't have a worse outcome.

...

* * *

 _-To be continued-_

* * *

 _..._

 **A/N:**

 **•** English is not my first language. Please, don't kill me!

 **•** This is a pilot test of a long-fic. I would very much like to receive constructive reviews and suggestions.

 **•** I know the right word is 'stigma', I just liked how it looked this way.

 **•** My favorite coup is IzuToga, but, this fanfic will be IzuOcha, okay?

 **•** This chapter is a prologue, that's why it's a little short. The other chapters will be longer.

 **•** Why Uravity Diamond? They'll know later.

• Thanks for read! •


End file.
